Dragcave: Dragon Tales
by SLIS
Summary: An inside look in the live of my dragons from the dragon caves. Link in first few chapters. Chapters are short but the story will be long. Promise
1. 1st Batch: D'hul Karnain

Welcome to dragon tales. These are just tales about my dragons from http:// Dragcave .net/ user/slis (remove the spaces for the link). You can find a more detailed (and complete) version if you follow my link in my homepage. You'd probably want to refer there.

Terminology could also be found there.

Disclaimer: I do not own dragcaves or any of the dragon species found there although I do own the individual dragons and their personalities (they're MINE, MINE DAMMIT MINE!!!)

Batch 1: Dhu'l Karnain

D'hul was bored! He'd gotten his wings days ago and so was allowed to wander out of his pen and around the nursery. Unfortunately, trying to visit the other hatchlings only earned him a sore nose as apparently they were too young to do more than sleep or eat their views. This left him playing alone in his pebble pile which was growing with each daily visit to the outside. Unfortunately, there was no one to share it with him. When he asked why the other named dragon wouldn't come out to play, he just got the reply that she hadn't grown her wings yet and needed sleep to conserve her energy.

As he snuck out of his nest to try another (unsuccessful) escape out the window to expand his rock collection, grumbling about how lonely he was, he noticed something different about the moonlight shinning in from the window he was sneaking to. A glance up showed a pretty pink dragonling, sitting there, proud as a goddess for all to see and admire. His fist thought was that this must be Yue Fen, the other named hatchling. The first words that exited his mouth was "wow, you're cute". Unfortunately, that was the wrong thing to say as the last thing he saw was a pretty pink tail heading towards his snout.

A/N: Short but they age FAST and I only write as long as they cooperate. Feel free to ask questions on whats going on behind the scenes


	2. 1st Batch: Yue Fen

Welcome to dragon tales. These are just tales about my dragons from http:// Dragcave .net/ user/slis (remove the spaces for the link). You can find a more detailed (and complete) version if you follow my link in my homepage. You'd probably want to refer there.

Terminology could also be found there.

Disclaimer: I do not own dragcaves or any of the dragon species found there although I do own the individual dragons and their personalities (they're MINE, MINE DAMMIT MINE!!!)

Batch 1: Yue Fen

Fen later learned that the arrogant little hatchling (never mind that she was one herself and calling someone else arrogant was akin to pot calling kettle black) was called Dhu'l Karnain (such a strong name for someone who got taken out by a new winged)and he was her nest mate and potential suitor (not for all the unique views in the world!!!). He was dirty (he liked to play with pebbles), rude (he asked her why she hit him) and disobedient (constantly trying to wake her up to play when they should be sleeping).

Although, the pebble he gave her was very pretty

A/N: They're mated now


	3. 1st Batch: Rosvodiz

A/N: I'm updating when I feel like right now, but the tales are more complete on my LJ journal so check them out there. To see the actual dragons, their on the dragon caves website, link in first two chapters

Disclaimer: Dragons design and species and existence belong to TJ, the names and actual personalities? Mine all mine

Batch 1: Rosvodiz

Ros was.... not amused. After eight hours stuck in his pen with no place to stretch his wings he was delighting in the open space of the nursery. It was like a little piece of heaven compared to what he had to put up with, especially after the itchiness of his wings growing into place. Now if only he could get some peace and quiet as well.

He glanced at his two playmates after his nth attempt to read the book he found. His first impression of D'hul had been that of a nice, if energetic, earth dragon with an in-depth knowledge of the pebbles in his collection (not surprising considering his species). The both of them had an interesting conversation which had led him to the book on rocks and magic that he was _attempting _to read now.

He'd met Fen when she came in a while after D'hul had gone left for his daily outdoor walks (supervised, of course). She had seemed a bit arrogant, but was an inspired conversationalist, able to form and back her own opinion, if a bit set once she had formed one. Still, they were in the middle of an interesting argument about the phases of the moon and the best moon bathing times (a subject Fen was knew well, given her name). Then D'hul came in.

The intelligent dragon and dragona he had met and conversed with earlier instantly dissolved into a blabbering idiot and an arrogant prima donna. The arguments and semi-flirtations had driven him to the other side of the room, not that it made much difference.

Hatchlings. The both of them.


	4. 1st Batch: Benec

Disclaimer: Dragons design and species and existence belong to TJ, the names and actual personalities? Mine all mine

Batch 1: Benec

Benec had no idea what he expected when he entered the nursery but being bowled over by an orange blur and then clung to by a mage dragonling was not in the top ten on his list. It wasn't even part of the list!

The mageling was babbling a mile a minute in his sensitive horns (something bout saving him from the idiots) which was why it took him a few more moments to notice that he wasn't the only source of noise in the room.

Another earth dragonling and a little pink dragon where in the mists of an out and out argument about (and here he had to shake his head to check if his hearing was still working fine) a pebble.

Glancing wistfully at the pile of pebbles he'd spotted before the chaos had registered (because it was obvious the the chaos started long before he entered the room), he began to coax the mageling into letting go of him.

Dimly he wondered if he was the only mature one in the room

Poor Ros. And poor Benec. Guess whose going to be the peacemaker when I'm not around. Especially after the pens are full again. Oh well.


	5. 2nd Batch: Kaha'i

A/N: I'm updating when I feel like right now, but the tales are more complete on my LJ journal so check them out there. To see the actual dragons, they're on the dragon caves website, link in first two chapters. Or go to my homepage for more info.

The Black Inferno Devil: Yay!! Another, DC user! Btw, my friend is currently fangirling over your awesome collection (she says : In particular your silver dragon named after a certain Bleach captain). That said. Thanks for your reviews ^_^, hope you put stories on FFnet soon. I'll definitely read and review

Disclaimer: Dragons design and species and existence belong to TJ, the names and actual personalities? Mine all mine

Batch 2: Kaha'i

Kah looked around the water-proofed room with a scowl. The damages caused by his storms had been halved by the renovations, tho the lightning marks were still showing. The pile of pebbles that were in here since before he came had been locked away, along with the books that had been lying around when he first entered the playpen, much to the displeasure of Xin.

His scowl deepened as he thought about his nest mate. She wasn't scared of his storms or lightning blasts and all she wanted to do was sit on that cushion by the window and read the books that she could find and that he hadn't damaged. It was like nothing phased her and she found _nothing _interesting. It didn't help that every time he tried to scare her or get _some _sort of reaction, he ended up looking like a fool.

Luckily, their daily walks were at different times and he could have some time away from her or he'd go crazy. Well, at least he had his wings and flight.

A/N: Oh Kah… I had to stop him damaging the books any further too…

Ok, the (much) more complete version of dragon tales is up in my Livejournal, just follow the link to my homepage. Also, Dragon Tales: All Grown Up is out. At least some of it. It is about the kids, after they become adults.


	6. 2nd Batch: Zhe Xin

A/N: Hate being sick. Really hate the dragons running around my head…

Disclaimer: Dragons design and species and existence belong to TJ, the names and actual personalities? Mine all mine

Batch 2: Zhe Xin

Xin snickered as she crept in and saw Kah on one of the beams. Its not her fault that he was the only other person there and he had a chip in his shoulder the size of the Statue of Liberty.  
If only he would try opening up to her more, she wouldn't mind being friends.

Wistfully, she thought about the other she-dragon that had been here. It wasn't obvious to Kah (he was such a _guy _sometimes), but to another female the signs were obvious, from the jewelry to the remains of the Moon Alter. Lounging on the cushion was just a way of getting closer to what would probably be the only female companion she would have in a long while.

At least while she is waiting she had a hobby to occupy her time. While Kah might think her a stick in the mud for constantly lounging and reading, the truth was that her favourite hobby was annoying a certain Storm Dragonling.

A/N:And Kah was as annoying as I knew he'd be but Xin......

She was a tad more mischievous than I realized. Then again, I was trying to keep Kah from destroying everything in sight.

Times like this I miss Benec


End file.
